myyugiohdeckfandomcom-20200214-history
Feather Grid
"Feather Grid" is a well-rounded Blackwing Stun/Control deck that relies on cards like Thunder King Rai-Oh, Effect Veiler, and traps to limit/control the opponent's ability to use the field. Cards like Pot of Duality, Allure of Darkness, Black Whirlwind, and Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame help the deck maintain hand and field advantage. Cards like Blackwing - Vayu the Emblem of Honor and Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North allow for graveyard manipulation and make swarming an even greater possibility. Because of its "Honest"-esque ability, Blackwing - Kalut the Moon Shadow protects other Blackwings from destruction by battle. Kalut also serves as fodder for Blizzard the Far North and for level 5 Synchro Summons. There is also a Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning to capitalize on the chaos elements in the deck. Because "Feather Grid" requires prediction to function at its best, this deck tests the skills of the player that uses it. "Feather Grid" truly shines under pressure and operates at its best during long duels. Main Deck Techs 2 Thunder King Rai-Oh--When Rai-Oh is on the field, cards cannot be added from the deck to the hand except by drawing. Mermails, Evilswarms, Dragon Rulers, and Spellbooks cannot sift through their respective decks for the cards they need. Rai-Oh can also tribute itself to negate the special summons of key cards like Master Hyperion, Cyber Dragon, Synchro monsters, and XYZ monsters. The presence of Thunder King Rai-Oh changes the tempo of the duel, forcing players on the wrong side of this card to either play around it or to devote precious resources to removing it from the field. In addition, Rai-Oh is a LIGHT monster with 1900 ATK. These characteristics make him both a perfect beatstick and necessary fodder for Chaos monsters like Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning. 2 Effect Veiler - A level 1 LIGHT tuner that can be sent from the hand to the graveyard during the opponent's main phase to negate an opposing monster's effect until the end phase. In addition to being Black Luster Soldier fodder once in the graveyard, an Effect Veiler in the hand catches opponents off-guard by making enemy effect monsters useless for a turn. It can also be used as synchro material in a pinch. A necessary tool for stopping cards like Number 11: Big Eye and Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack. 2 Compulsory Evacuation Device - A trap card that returns a monster from the field to the hand (or Extra Deck). Works wonders against noncooperative Synchro monsters like Stardust Dragon and persistent XYZ monsters like Wind-Up Zenmaines and Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack. 1 Gorz, Emissary of Darkness - A DARK level 7 monster that summons itself from the hand when the owner takes damage from a card effect or a direct attack while (s)he controls no cards on the field. Once summoned, Gorz special summons a level 7 LIGHT token with ATK and DEF equal to the battle damage taken. A beast of a card that's practically a double-monster response to OTKs (stopping them dead in their tracks). Gorz glues "Feather Grid" together.Write the first section of your page here. Side Deck Techs 2 Droll & Lock Bird - The lovechild of Thunder King Rai-Oh and Effect Veiler, this card stops further adding of cards from the deck to the hand when sent from the hand to the graveyard. Helps "Feather Grid" combat Prophecy and Dragon Rulers. 2 Forbidden Lance - Reduces a monster's ATK by 800 points but makes it immune to other spell and trap cards. In addition to helping Shura the Blue Flame overcome otherwise impossible enemy monsters in the heat of battle, Forbidden Lance can be used to protect cards like Blackwing Armor Master from Dark Hole, Lightning Vortex, and Mirror Force. A good alternative to Mystical Space Typhoon in the Main Deck. 2 Light-Imprisoning Mirrors - Stops enemy LIGHT-based decks, like Bujins, Agents, and most importantly, the Herald of Perfection. 2 Maxx "C" - Replaces Effect Veiler against special-summon-heavy decks like Karakuris and Six Samurais. It can also be used to supplement Effect Veiler in Dragon Ruler match-ups. Maxx "C" also enhances the draw power of "Feather Grid". 2 Mistake - A trap that will be released in the OCG that stops the adding of cards from the deck to the hand. Supplements Droll & Lock Bird and Thunder King Rai-Oh and best used against Prophecy and Dragon Rulers. 2 Overworked - Destroys all monsters on the field with altered stats. Gives Madolches and Noble Knights a run for their money. 2 System Down - Banishes all Machine-type monsters on your opponent's side of the field and in the his/her graveyard. The best defense against the Machina Gadget decks that would otherwise dance around "Feather Grid". Deck List Source "My First Yu-Gi-Oh Deck: Feather Grid". The Written Blit. http://thewrittenblit.com/2013/06/28/my-first-yu-gi-oh-deck-feather-grid/